


Watermelon Sugar High

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: A little something I wrote up after hearing the song "Watermelon Sugar" by Harry Styles
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Watermelon Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote up after hearing the song "Watermelon Sugar" by Harry Styles

**_It’s like strawberries on a summer evenin’_ **

Rafael trailed his lips down Sonny’s chest and stomach, his fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxer briefs. As he moved down towards his goal, he slid the fabric off of the man, tossing them aside. Sonny squirmed in anticipation as the man hovered over his cockhead. 

The older man leaned down, licking across his slit to collect the pre-cum that was slowly and steadily pearling up from the sheer arousal the younger man felt. Rafael let out a soft moan at the sweet taste of him, before he took his cock fully into his mouth.

**_And it sounds just like a song_ **

Sonny whined softly, hips bucking a bit involuntarily. His hands found their way to his boyfriend’s hair, gripping firmly but not harshly. The wet sounds of the man sucking his cock, mixed with the pleased sounds he made while he did it..he felt a low moan leave his throat completely out of his control. He couldn’t stop, whimpering and whining and groaning out as the man used his mouth to bring him the utmost pleasure.

Rafael took in every sound the other man made. It was beautiful, really..the noises he made just from simple oral pleasure. He was completely enraptured by the symphony of sheer arousal leaving the man’s long, beautiful throat. 

“Fuck _ , Rafi..” _

**_I want more berries, and that summer feelin’_ **

Rafael worked him over slowly, teasingly, only taking about half of his cock into his throat. They both knew he could take much more; he could take a pounding in his throat when he was in the mood. He could hear how desperate Sonny was in the way he was begging him.

“Rafi  _ please _ ..” Sonny sobbed.

Rafael huffed softly through his nose, but he knew he wanted more. He wanted every inch of the other man. He took him down into his throat, swallowing around him easily. He could feel the drool running down the man’s shaft as his gag reflex was tested and Sonny let off the most arousing choked-off sound he’d ever heard in his life.

**_It’s so wonderful and warm_ **

Rafael moaned around the man, appreciative of Sonny’s cock against his tongue, pressing into his cheeks and the back of his throat in the best way possible. There was something so pleasant about the warm weight of him, something that always short-circuited Rafael’s brain and sent him onto a one-track state of mind in which the only goal was to have more, to please this other man as much as humanly possible.

**_Breathe me in, breathe me out_ **

He buried his nose into the patch of brown curls nestled around the base of his cock, inhaling eagerly to catch the heady scent of him. He always smelled so  _ good _ , but even more so when he smelt like sex on top of his natural scent. It made Rafael’s cock twitch in his own underwear, more pre-cum leaking from the tip to make the fabric stick to him.

**_I don’t know if I can ever go without_ **

God, Rafael could never get enough of this man. From the romantic gestures, to the corny jokes, to the way Sonny fucked him so perfectly, striking every nerve in his body to set him ablaze. He’d never thought he’d meet anyone who took him apart so well, who brought out his vulnerability and used it to give him sometimes black-out inducing pleasure that always left him remembering nothing more than Sonny’s name. He was pretty sure at this point he couldn’t live without this man.

**_Watermelon sugar high_ **

At the warm rush of the man’s release in his throat, he moaned eagerly and swallowed every drop down. He felt himself release into his underwear as well, and the euphoric rush of it all. He felt high, high on the taste, smell, touch, sight and sound of the man underneath of him. Sonny was his drug, and he was hopelessly addicted to him, taking every hit he could get. He could never give this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
